Add A Wizard
by SPskater411
Summary: Jake is visited by a British exchange student and had bested Jake at his greatest talents...skateboarding and free-styling. Then came the picking of the Student Body President. And thus the rivalry builds...but could there be something more? Enter the Wizard-in-Training of Great Britain, Nigel Thrall. Pairing: Nigel/Jake. More info inside. Takes place right at Supernatural Tuesday
1. Supernatural Tuesday Part 1

**_Add A Wizard_**

 _ **Summary:**_ Jake is visited by a British exchange student and had bested Jake at his greatest talents...skateboarding and free-styling. Then came the picking of the Student Body President. And thus the rivalry builds...but could there be something more? Enter the Wizard-in-Training of Great Britain, Nigel Thrall.

 **Warnings:** Slash/Shounen Ai, many other pairings, OOCness, and possible AUish scenarios different from the show. Also, expect Disney corniness...because it's Disney. Duh.

 _ **A/n:**_ Because I don't think there's enough of these two in this fandom. Seriously, you can sense the tension around them *makes a face* And I thought it was cute of their little rivalry. And plus, Nigel's magical too. So everyone wins :D Haha anyways so this is gonna take place during the episode of 'Supernatural Tuesday' and onwards. The first chapters will cover the series then skip to the future after Hong Kong Long :) It's basically my take in the 'What if Nigel joined Jake and them in the adventures'. PLUS some backstory on Nigel and his 'apprenticeship' in New York. It wasn't explained enough so I decided to make this story :D Enjoy all!

* * *

Jake grinned as he rested his skateboard over his shoulder and then looked around the crowd gathering around him, Trixie and Spud.

"Yo~! Welcome to the Jake Invitational, where ya'll get to challenge the reigning skate champ of the five burrows...me!" The American Dragon pointed to himself as he flashed a cocky grin, loving how the crowd cheered for him. Oh how he loved the spotlight on him.

Trixie stepped up among the crowd as she then hollered, "Quick shoutout to last week's challenger, Rick Malemute~ The Rickster's just been upgraded to 'stable' at County General people...oh! And remember, a toe rag is not a substitute for a helmet, okay?"

The Asian teen chuckled as he remembered that. It was a nasty wipeout, but at least the guy was okay. It still assured Jake that he kept his title as the King of the Skatepark.

As Trixie finished her shoutout, Jake was strapping his helmet on and placed his skateboard down, readying himself for his latest trick. He looked to the side and saw the lovely Danika Honeycutt looking at him, then gave him a suggestive wink. Jake grinned at this and winked back. As much as he and Rose were 'on a break' and having a hard time with their complicated relationship, it didn't mean Jake could feel flattered of gaining an admirer or two.

So he tapped his skateboard with his foot and was off, skating ahead to the board that was set up for him. Narrowing his eyes with a smirk, he then soon was jumping over it, did a twist and skated back as the crowd cheered. He raised his arms out as a 'ta-da~' fashion and basked into the cheers. ' _Oh yeah...it's great to be me,_ '

A sudden chuckle of amusement was heard and Jake opened his eyes to see where it was coming from and turned his head.

"Brilliant," A foreign accent sounded along with clapping, "I'd score you a perfect ten...out of twenty,"

Jake blinked for a second then smirked, as he kicked his board up and held onto it coolly. ' _Looks like another cocky challenger about to lose to the Am-Drag,_ ' He thought with a grin as he observed the new guy. Red hair, neat looking with the black attire and white coat. And the dark eyes that held fire. Jake accepted the inner challenge.

"Ha! Looks like _we_ got a challenger~" Jake hummed as he raised a brow.

Everyone looked both curious and excited as they looked to the tall British boy, who stepped up and came closer to Jake. Something about this guy made his dragon purr for some reason, but Jake ignored it, thinking that his inner dragon wanted a real fight for once. The red head smirked as he took the skateboard from him and gave a little subtle wink as he turned away, and Jake somehow flushed a little.

' _That was weird,_ ' Jake thought but just continued to watch.

The new guy then was handed a blue helmet with the United Kingdom flag on it then clicked his fingers, as two guys placed another board on top of the one Jake used.

The red head then turned to Danika and placed a hand out with a smile, "With the lady's permission?" He asked charmingly, gesturing her books and her lunchbag, as the brown haired girl nodded and passed her stuff to him.

He then walked over to the board and placed the stuff on top, then got on the skateboard and then skated to where Jake was standing, who watched with a smirk and folded arms. The British boy then swerved around and was skating at a fast pace and soon made the leap, did a three sixty turn around and landed on the concrete as the crowd was amazed and looked at him with wide eyes then cheered on how awesome he was.

Jake then chuckled as he walked over and then pointed to the now broken lunchbag, "Uh, you squashed her lunch," He pointed out almost mockingly

"Did I~?" The lad tilted his head with an airy smile, taking the bag and throwing it to Danika as she caught it, "You'll find the salad tossed~"

Danika pulled the bowl of her salad out then blinked, as it was indeed tossed neatly.

"The orange peeled~"

The girl once more took out her orange and smiled as she saw that the orange was indeed peeled.

"And the personal pizza cut in fours,"

Danika pulled out a small box of pizza, to show the pizza, unsliced.

"Ha! Nice tr-" Jake stopped laughing and gaped as the pizza was sliced into four, and blinked, "Ay...?"

Once again the crowd cheered as the foreign lad took off his helmet and smiled kindly, walking over to Jake and placed his hand out.

"Nigel Thrall, Filmore Middle School's newest exchange student. Spiffin' to meet you," He introduced with his accent deepened, and Jake ignored how his heart stopped for a moment.

Ignoring the sudden thump at his chest, he then 'pfft' and raised a brow with a grin, " _Spiffin'?_ Yo, maybe they talk like that where you're from, but you're State side now~" He smirked and looked to the side, "Trix, let's show our friend how we _flow_ here in the NYC~"

"Ooh yeah baby Jakie let's do this," The african american girl grinned as Jake was removing his helmet and shaking his head.

Nigel tilted his head in confusion as Jake then grinned.

" _Little lost kitten, just in from Great Britain~! Got'cha tail between your legs, from the rhymes I'm spitting~"_ Jake rapped, his voice flowed easily as the crowd were 'oohing' and chanting Jake's name.

A lightbulb seemed to have flashed over Nigel's head as he grinned in excitement, "Oh! Is this what you call 'Free Style Rap'?" He asked and clapped his hands together, "Oh yes! May I contribute a verse?"

Jake raised a brow and folded his arms, waiting for Nigel to take his turn.

Nigel smiled at this and then tapped his chin for a moment thoughtfully, "Okay...oh dear let's see..." He then suddenly smirked, making Jake curious, " _Jakety Jake, for goodness sake, your hair's like a weed that needs a good **rake~**_ " He said as the crowd was whispering among themselves and 'oohing' twice as much.

Jake frowned. ' _Huh, not bad..._ '

" _Yo the dollars worth less than the pound in the UK, try not to **cry** when I pound in you, kay~?" _Nigel continued as he then was circling around Jake with a grin as the crowd kept on cheering, " _You don't reach my knees on the B-ball court, why's a kid name Long gotta be so... **short~**_ " He then ruffled Jake's spiky hair when everyone started to laugh.

Nigel then smiled as he looked hopeful and bright, "So be honest...how did I do?"

Jake stared at him speechless for a moment, mouth gaping. He shook his head as he glared heatedly, folding his arms then turning to walk away. Trixie looked worried as she soon followed him, calling out to him as the crowd whispered of Jake being defeated.

Nigel looked a bit put out, scratching his head, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

' _I was hoping I impressed him...oh bugger..._ '

Nigel was walking into the cafeteria hours after the incident at the skatepark. He was looking around for that Long kid and so far, he hasn't seen him except for class...and they didn't sit NEAR each other for Nigel to talk to him. Something about the teen intrigued Nigel very much. When he watched Jake in action before, he was highly impressed. He just wanted to show that he was good too.

 _'I guess Americans could be sore of being bested in a friendly competition...'_

The red haired Brit sighed once more as he grabbed for a bagel then blinked as he spotted the familiar green highlights on a certain Asian boy and smiled. But he then frowned as he saw the disappointed look on the boy's face as one of Jake's friend (Nigel could tell the other boy wasn't quite as bright) was talking to him. He had to get the boy's attention somehow...

It was then that Nigel saw the sign and people at a booth then smiled brightly, ' _Oh! That's a brilliant idea!_ ' He thought as he walked over and signed his name on the clipboard. And what luck! No one signed up...he'd be a shoe-in for this role. And maybe Jake would notice him and be all impressed and want to befriend him.

Nigel stepped on the stage and tapped the microphone and 'ahem'd with a charming shy smile, "Um, I'm quite new at Filmore...but I'd be honored to serve as your President. That is...if you'll have me,"

He looked among the crowd then smiled as he spotted Jake watching him. His hope rose when he saw Jake smirk, and was getting up from his chair and walking over to the stage. Nigel didn't know why, but he felt excited that Jake was coming over to him, was Jake going to say he was happy of Nigel getting to be president and vote for him? Perhaps he was coming to extend a friendship of some sort?

But what came next, he didn't expect.

"Hey yo~! What's up~? I'm Jake Long, and I'm running for President!"

Nigel blinked as he stared at the cocky smile that Jake had on him then smirked as well, narrowing his eyes at the little spitfire.

' _So that's how it's going to be huh?_ ' This caused a spark at his fingertips to tingle as he stared down at the other teen, chuckling inwardly. Perhaps friendship was beyond gaining...but a rivalry against Student Body President? Well, Nigel didn't mind. If it meant that he had Jake Long's attention...so be it.

* * *

Spud looked at the two candidates for a moment then turned to Trixie in confusion, "Uh, does this mean we're tabling the bagel idea?" He asked innocent as Trixie shook her head and watched Jake and Nigel warily.

' _Man, as if I can't sense the undeniable attraction they have towards each other..._ ' She thought as she watched Jake and Nigel walk away from each other, and Jake was coming back to them, ' _Hopefully Jake doesn't take things too far...oh who am I kidding, of course he will_ ' She just hoped no one was going to get hurt from this...that badly.

* * *

 **So Part One from the Supernatural Tuesday episode. What do you guys think? It's gonna be a slow process thing. Possibly splitting an episode into two chapters until we reach Hong Kong Long xD But tell me what you think in the reviews and if this is worth continuing. Until then, thanks for reading, and hopefully see you in the next chapter if I get enough reviews.**


	2. Supernatural Tuesday Part 2

**_Add A Wizard_**

 _ **Summary:**_ Jake is visited by a British exchange student and had bested Jake at his greatest talents...skateboarding and free-styling. Then came the picking of the Student Body President. And thus the rivalry builds...but could there be something more? Enter the Wizard-in-Training of Great Britain, Nigel Thrall.

 **Warnings:** Slash/Shounen Ai, many other pairings, OOCness, and possible AUish scenarios different from the show. Also, expect Disney corniness...because it's Disney. Duh.

 _ **A/n:**_ Wowah faves and follows already? Thought it would take a while since not a lot of the AM-drag fandom are on anymore. But glad that people love the story and thank you Phoenix P for the review and giving me a push to continue this little story :) I also recommend to read QuiteAlotOfSodaPop's story: **Summer Lovin' (Had Me a Dragon Blast).** If you love this story, then you'll love that one too. I forgot all about Fred Nerk and many of the other World Dragons...perhaps I should add them here too in the future :3 Mostly Fred Nerk though. Haha how many of Jake's rivals have accents xD Anyways, enjoy this part two!

* * *

Jake breathed out as he was sitting on his booth with Trixie and Spud at his side, smiling at the students passing by them. It has been a few days since Jake's declaration of running for office against Nigel, and the Am-Drag had been busying himself with the campaign along with his two bestest friends. Although, Trixie took this chance to speak her mind about some things.

"Soo...I'm thinking~" She suddenly smiled a bit as she turned to Jake, "You need a platform, Jakie,"

"Platform?" Jake asked as he blinked at her.

"Yeah! Ideas on how to improve the school!" She then was moving down to her seat to bring a HUGE book from her backpack and slammed it on the table, "Take my testbook for example! This bad mamajama weighs more than I do. So what if we put all of this stuff online? Save a few trees, you know, save a few spines," She gestured to the many students walking around, hunched over with heavy books in their bags and complaining of backaches, "See? Ideas...okay? Ideas?"

Jake hummed, almost agreeing with her when his other best friend spoke up.

"Oh! Oh! I got one!" Spud chirped up happily with a smile, "I say we change our school fight song," Suddenly, Spud was holding up his guitar and then tilted his head, "I always feel funny singing: ' _Hail the conquering spartans!_ ' when our goalie just scored on himself...so I think it's time for a little honesty," He then began strumming the guitar off key and then breathed out, " _Filmore's team is nooooble! Of valiant brotherhoOOoood...BUUuuut let's just get out there, we don't play sports so goOOOOooood!_ "

Jake raised a brow at Spud but then his ears perked up, "What's that sound?"

"Just a basic two chord progression," The beanie wearing boy then smiled, "Haha, you like? You likey?"

"I mean THAT!" Jake pointed to the door where there was sounds of a marching band coming from outside.

Soon the doors burst open and in came Nigel Thrall and all his glory, smiling away and marching and throwing buttons and such in the air to all the students in the hallways, as the marching band played harmoniously behind him. Jake gritted his teeth as he then felt a shirt hit his head and covered his face. Shaking his head, he and his two friends looked at the 'Vote for Nigel' on the front and Jake felt like ripping the fabric to shreds.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jake stood on his table as he shouted, "You think you can votes by giving out free stuff?!"

Everyone looked at each other and suddenly were trailing after the laughing Nigel, and Jake felt like his head will explode.

"Jakie, don't sweat it," Trixie assured her best friend but Jake felt his nostrils flare as he burned the shirt in his hands, and the girl sighed, ' _Oh boy..._ '

* * *

"Come on voters, plenty for everyone~" Nigel smiled as he threw all the free stuff with 'vote for Nigel' on them.

This was going very smoothly. Pretty soon he'll have the votes he needed, beat Long, and possibly gain more popularity than ever. Although having all that is great...he was only doing all this to prove to Jake that he could be equal to the other. Be on his level. And possibly get closer to him.

' _Perhaps I could make Jake my vice president,_ ' Something satisfying about that thought made Nigel smile even more as he then threw the last shirt at the Danika girl that Jake liked, as he smirked, ' _Hm, VP Long does sound good,_ ' He thought as he was then making his way to his campaigning HQ. He then was looking around the room once the door was closed and breathed out, pulling out his purple cloak and placing it over his head.

Yes, so he had a...little _help_ with the campaigning and all. He was happy to see that his magic working on the T-shirts and buttons and it was going smoothly. Beats having to pay for all this...his teacher wouldn't be happy that he would be spending his apprenticeship money over something as silly as this.

' _But then again, teacher is an old soul and doesn't appreciate the mortal ways,_ ' The Brit thought and soon was raising his hands to speed up the process.

As he was working on that, he heard something click and someone shouting and Nigel turned to see...a red dragon?

' _The American Dragon?_ ' He thought as he then soon raised his hand up and was shooting his magic at it, but the dragon dodged it and swooped down, swiping it's tail at Nigel and knocking him to a table. Groaning, the Brit soon got up and shot his magic once again and hit the dragon dead center of it's chest and watched it smash itself into the chalkboard and saw a flash of blue surrounding it to reveal-

"Long?" Nigel whispered under his breath but then felt himself tackled once more by the Asian boy as his hood was pulled down. Dark eyes widened as he panted, looking up at the smouldering almost reddening eyes of Jake Long, who stepped back and looked at him in shock and curiosity. Nigel then looked back at the door when he heard gasps and saw Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski standing there, then waved sheepishly at them.

"Evening all,"

"You're...a wizard?!" Jake breathed out as he pointed his finger at Nigel with an accusing look, "You've been using magic to buy the elections!"

Nigel looked offended, "I prefer _sorcerer,_ thank you very much," He huffed but then smirked, "And unless it's the dry climate, _**you** _ had a nasty case of _**scales**_ a minute ago,"

Jake's tanned cheeks flushed as he looked away, "W-well,"

Ignoring how adorable that was, Nigel continued, "As for _buying_ the elections...I've done no such thing~" He teased a bit with a grin, "I only used magic to speed things up a bit,"

"Sounds like somebody _I_ know," The Carter girl murmured, folding her arms and staring at them.

Nigel had to file that one for later.

"So," Jake started after giving Trixie a look, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Are you kidding?" Nigel chuckled, "You've got flying horses in Belmont, and singing cats on Broadway? New York's a Magical Town. The perfect place to complete my training,"

"Training?" Jake blinked as he looked at him in surprise, "You mean you're just an _apprentice_?"

"Also sounds like _somebody_ I know," Trixie said again with a smirk as Jake glared at her again.

"Trix, not helping," Jake murmured as Nigel was smiling inside.

 _'Seems we have a lot in common. I knew there was something about Long I feel drawn about. Plus the fact that **he's** the American Dragon,' _Nigel thought. Unlike the many sorcerers in training his age, Nigel was pretty smart. And knew what he liked and wanted, "My training's a _formality,"_ Nigel spoke up boastfully, gaining their attentions again.

"Yo! I dunno what passes for magic in frufruland..." Jake was stepping up into Nigel's space, as the sorcerer stepped back for a moment with wide eyes, "But _here,_ you gotta do **more** than float a few buttons to impress,"

Nigel watched Jake's cocky smirk grow and his magic bristled at the dragon's words. ' _Oh, how fiery...suits a dragon,_ ' He thought with a glare, "Careful Long, sounds like a challenge," He almost purred out as he stared the other down.

"Maybe it is," Jake unknowingly purred back, almost with a bit of a dragon growl as he glared up at him.

' _Simply cute indeed,_ ' Nigel smirked as raised a brow at Jake, "Hmm, no spells to buy elections,"

"May the best magic win!" Jake declared as they continued to stare each other down, ignoring how Trixie was murmuring 'too young for sexual tension' and Spud asking what she means.

* * *

So far, in the elections the two magical boys have been neck to neck for days. With Jake trying to cheat his height by using his dragon feet for the school paper, to Nigel magically tampering with Jake's posters, many of the voters were STILL indecisive on who to vote for. Some other incidents were Jake burning Nigel's chair with his fire during Nigel's interview, to Nigel spreading a magical spell on spreading a rumor about Jake not bathing.

All in all, after that, Nigel had the upper hand.

Although, his 'buns' still burned from the chair incident. Despite gaining the cute little laugh from the amused dragon, Nigel knew that he had to try harder before Long made his move again to gain the votes.

"Hmm, well, so far he's gotten _too_ quiet today...would've thought he'd castrate me for the rumor stunt," He thought out loud as he was making his way back to his campaigning room. He then blinked as he spotted a figure sitting on the desk, looking through Nigel's election speech plans, "Hey! What are you-"

"So _this_ is what you do in your spare time than training?" A smooth older British voice sounded, as emerald green eyes looked up at Nigel, "I must say, Mister Thrall, I was expecting a bit more from you,"

"Teacher," Nigel gulped as he looked at the man, "I...I didn't expect you to be here,"

"Come now, you didn't think that I wouldn't know about your...ghastly low attempts to use magic to gain popularity from mortals in a smelly mortals school that _I_ allowed you to go to than the American Academy for Magic?" The dark haired man then was placing the papers down and stood up, "Call me disappointed, Mister Thrall,"

Nigel looked down in shame as the man sighed.

"Nigel," He spoke softly then looked away, "I only let you join the American Magical Community because you requested to branch more of your knowledge of all things magic worldwide. Don't waste it in such shameful acts,"

"Yes sir," Nigel nodded and felt the air shift and saw the man was gone, and sighed in relief. ' _I keep forgetting that Teacher has a habit of checking up on me. Constant vigilance, as he always said._

Soon his thoughts were cut off when he heard happy cheering and 'whooping' as the saying goes, and peeked out of the room to see what was the fuss about. He blinked as he saw a crowd forming and growing in excitement as they were lifting Jake Long in a toga up in the air. ' _Cute toga,_ ' Nigel thought in delight but then blinked as he felt something hit his foot. Looking down, he saw an old dirty gold helmet and picked it up, observing it.

"What's this then?" He murmured to himself as he smiled, feeling a tingle of...something, about the helmet.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!" Jake sounded as he was rushing out from the crowd and snatching the helmet away from Nigel.

"Interesting prop Long," The red head complimented as he raised a brow, "It seems _you're_ the man of the hour. What's your secret?" He asked curiously as Jake smiled innocently.

"Let's just say...my _listening tour_ really paid off," He teased as he gave a triumphant grin.

"Well, enjoy your popularity while it lasts," Nigel shrugged as he then smirked, "Cuz' it won't! I've got some magic that'll _blow your doors off!"_ And with that, he magically vanished.

' _I have some preparing to do..._ '

* * *

The day of the elections were coming to an end, and voting has been closed. Nigel was pretty excited to see the results. It didn't hurt that he actually had to use a little bit of sweet charm talking with the cheerleaders, especially Ms. Stacy, with some baked cookies that he learned to make from his late mother.

' _With the cheerleaders already assuring me to victory, all that's left now is to sweep a certain dragon's feet,_ ' Nigel thought then turned his head as he saw Jake stomping over-wait, stomping over?

"Well, I _knew_ you were **bold** , but I didn't know HOW bold," Jake hissed as his hands were resting on his own hips with heat in his eyes.

' _Is he coming on to me? Although, I don't remember what set it off, but I'm sorting of liking it,'_ Nigel thought as he fixed his bowtie with a chuckle, "You mean the tux? I don't _try_ to outclass you Long. But you make it _so_ easy~" He teased, loving their witty banters lately.

"I mean trashing my Grandpa's shop!" Jake leered at him with hate as he growled.

Okay it didn't seem he was flirting.

Nigel's smile fell as he stared at him in shock, "What are you on about Long?! I had _no idea_ you had a grandfather...much less one with a shop," He said bitterly, slightly hurt that Jake would accuse him of such a thing.

Jake's hand turned into claws and grabbed Nigel's collar and pulled him down to his level as his eyes burned red, " ** _Don't lie to me!_ _You said you'd blow my doors off, remember?_** "

He was almost speaking in Dragonese with his hissing as Nigel looked at him fearfully...and slightly excited. He didn't know about the last feeling, but somehow seeing Jake flared up made his magic sing. He then frowned as Jake pushed him back and was putting his backpack down and bringing something out.

"The Helmet of Truth will expose you...once and for all!" Jake explained as he placed the helmet he used on and then grabbed Nigel again and stared into his eyes, "NOW...DID you wreck my grandpa's shop?!"

' _I honestly did not,_ ' Nigel's thoughts said immediately, hoping to hide anymore of his mind but sensed Jake knew some other things besides what he asked as Jake then released him and stared at him wide eyed...and flushing a little.

But Jake shook his head and took off the helmet immediately, "B-But if you didn't...then who-"

Suddenly the earth began to rumble as Jake almost toppled over with the helmet had it not been for Nigel catching him before he fell.

"Got you," The red head murmured but then blinked as Jake stared up at him for a moment then flailed away from him, and Nigel held back the delighted smile threatening to be on his face. Now wasn't the time to think Jake Long was illegally cute.

The two of them immediately ran outside to see what the fuss was about, and soon saw a giant ogre like creature wearing gladiator armor stamping it's large foot on the ballot box. It's beady eyes looked over at the two then roared a mighty sound, making Jake gulp and Nigel nervous.

"M-Maximinus..." Jake breathed out then blinked as the ogre was then pointing at Jake.

"...I think the ogre likes your helmet," Nigel pointed out and looked at the shorter male.

"Get inside! I'll take care of him!" Jake commanded and soon shouted 'Dragon Up!' and shifted into his dragon form. Soon Jake flew over with a battle cry...only for the ogre to knock him over and Jake skidding back on the ground.

"Aaaaaand Dragon down, hehe, nice try Long. But it's _my turn~_ " Pushing back the worry, Nigel smiled in amusement of Jake's bravado act and then faced the ogre. ' _I am not that helpless!_ ' he thought as he smiled, running a hand through his hair, "Fetch a pen and paper. No shame in taking notes,'' He then clicked his fingers and was preparing to dazzle Jake with his magic.

' _Magic don't fail me now,_ '

" ** _Stake and kidney pie, make this ogre fly~!_** " He chanted and soon his light magic shot out to the ogre and was lifting him off the ground. Nigel yelped, however, as he seemed to have trouble keeping the monster off the ground. ' _B-Bugger! This chap is heavier than my great Aunt Beatrice,_ ' He thought as he sweated a little, " **S-stake**...and...ugh!" He released his magic as the ogre was on his feet again, laughing at Nigel mockingly.

"Yo, I'm taking down notes. Is wipeout one word, or two?" Jake sounded tauntingly with a smile as Nigel gave him a 'don't you start' look.

Suddenly the two were grabbed, spun around and suddenly thrown into the billboards of their campaign posters. Nigel groaned as he heard Jake calling for his grandpa on his cellphone and stood shakily, feeling his body aching all over.

' _Alright Thrall, get a grip. You and Long both are in danger here,_ ' He thought as he then rushed forward as Jake did (who was still talking on his cellphone at a time like this?!) and was dodging a few things that the ogre was throwing at them, using his magic to also push the objects away. ' _Gotta think of a plan to get rid of this cretin..._ ' Nigel hummed and caught on a few words that were exchanged from Jake to the boy's grandfather. Apparently Jake used the helmet so much that it awoken the beast and located it magically.

' _Idiot,_ ' Nigel shook his head but then was soon seeing Jake knocked over and the helmet rolling away from him. ' _NO!_ ' He thought then gulped as the ogre placed it on his head and soon was looking at them blankly. ' _Bugger!_ ' He thought then was watching Jake murmuring how Maximinus can hear him and was reaching for a branch...but soon the ogre stomped on it and grabbed for Jake in it's large hands.

' _LONG!_ ' Nigel thought with wide eyes and felt for the first time in his life, panicked and fearful. He was never in this danger back in London, his teacher mostly taught him tamed spells and never one for harming anything. Or to save anyone from danger. ' _If only I knew that shrinking spell!_ '

The sorcerer then yelped as he was grabbed as well, and soon was tied together with Jake with a police tape. Maximinus soon was holding them both under his armpits (which was beyond gross by the way) and was now scaling up the school walls.

"Why is he still fighting?!" Jake asked as he looked at Nigel, "He's got the damn helmet back!"

"He's a Gladiator, Long. They're sticklers for for the whole 'fight to the death' thing!" Nigel argued back with a glare but then looked up to see they were heading to the roof.

"He's taking us to the roof," Jake announced as he then bit his lower lip, ' _But why?_ '

Once the ogre placed them down on the ground, it was getting a rock and his sword out and sharpening it slowly and carefully. Jake sighed as he shifted into the binds, trying to ignore how embarrassing it was being tied up with your rival. Nigel was feeling the same way, although if the situation wasn't going to be that they were killed, he would've teased Jake to no end. But right now, they had to get free and stop this monster.

"Dragon up, Long," Nigel whispered as Jake shook his head.

"It's useless, one, my magic isn't exactly...in full capacity right now," Jake murmured then flushed, but continued, "Second, Maxi over there is just gonna hear whatever we have to say and plan,"

"Let's think Long!" Nigel gritted his teeth, "How can we-"

"Why whisper? _Trust me,_ ugly is picking up **_every_** single thought!" Jake repeated with a sigh but then blinked, "Wait..." He looked to the side and smiled, "That's it...the fire alarm?"

Nigel looked confused as Maximinus looked to where Jake was looking at.

"Nigel," Jake spoke up, gaining the magician's attention, "The alarm. Can you move it?"

The red head looked at him and nodded, "Ah, I think so-"

"Go ahead!" The ogre leered over at them with a dark chuckle, "Alert school!"

Nigel glared at him, ignoring his nasty breath, and looked to the fire alarm as his magic sung, " _ **Bell, book and candle, pull down the handle~!**_ "

"HA! Students won't save you!" Maximinus continued to mock, as Nigel gritted his teeth in concentration.

" _ **Bell, book and candle, pull down the HANDLE!**_ "

Suddenly the fire alarm sounded once it turned on and Jake grinned as he then looked at Maximinus, "Get ready for a sonic boom of _teen angst~"_ Jake smirked as the ogre looked to the edge of the roof with confusion.

"..." Suddenly the ogre then was crying out and placing his hands on his head, "S-so many voices...so...WHINY!" He then took off his helmet and threw it to the side.

Jake and Nigel took this moment to break free, Jake in his dragon form and Nigel's magic flaring. Nigel let his magic lift up the police tape and was then using it to tie Maximinus' head to cover his vision as Jake flew over and used his tail to spin him around. Using all his force, Nigel closed his eyes as hot magic spiked out of his hands, rocks forming around it and created a giant energy ball over his head as Jake then swooped over and used his tail to aim and hit at the ogre. And soon, the monster was knocked over the roof and landed onto the sports equipment shed painfully.

"HA! We did it!" Jake turned back into a human and cheered, as Nigel grinned, "I can't believe it! That was awe-" He didn't even realize that he was hugging Nigel, and blushed when he pulled back and coughed, "Y-Yeah, that was...that was a pretty sweet teamwork back there," He murmured, folding his arms and looking away.

Nigel blinked, his brain short circuited at what just happened then grinned, as he then teased, "We should do it more often,"

At least that Jake to smile back and punch him in the arm.

' _Friendship at last..._ '

* * *

The two managed to arrive back at the election, and Jake looked over at Nigel as Rotwood began his speech.

"So," Jake started as he smiled shyly, "I just want to say...I think I got a _little_ carried away with our little competition," He looked down for a moment then smiled, "If you win, I'll support you,"

Nigel's heart and magic flared at those words as he smiled, "Likewise mate,"

Soon the silence filled them as they turned away from each other at the sudden feeling, both their cheeks reddening.

' _What is this I'm feeling?_ ' They both thought and Nigel decided to break it by joking.

"Hang on," He smirked as Jake looked at him in confusion, "You're not bucking for a job as my _vice_ president are you, Long?" He folded his arms and looked away dramatically, "Now that's just _sad," 'Although, having him as my vice president is still an entertaining thought,'_

As expected, Jake flared and his nose twitched angrily and cute like as he then glared at Nigel, "What?! In your **dreams**! I'm in it to win it!" He exclaimed as he pointed his finger upwards as if to prove his claim, and Nigel smiled.

"Fine,"

"FINE!"

"AHA!" Rotwood's voice interrupted their glaring contest, "Ze elections results 'ave been tally'd and..." He opened the envelope and then blinked at the paper and smiled, "Ohh! To pickle! For ze first time in Filmore history, vit appears ve 'ave a tie!"

Jake and Nigel looked at each other for a moment in confusion, but smiled at each other.

' _Maybe...sharing the presidency won't be too bad,_ ' Jake thought.

' _At least I can spend more time to get to know him,_ ' Nigel thought.

They both stood up together, Jake looking down modestly and Nigel fixing his jacket.

"Beginning this month, your class co-presidents are..." Rotwood paused for dramatic effect then declared happily, "Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski! **_TWO_** write in candidates!"

Trixie and Spud looked at each other in shock as both Jake and Nigel looked both confused and disappointed. The crowd cheered as Trixie and Spud joined Jake and Nigel on stage, being congratulated by Rotwood.

Nigel hummed as he looked back at Jake for a moment then chuckled inwardly. ' _Oh well...guess I have to find another way to spend time with Jake._ ' He thought then smiled, ' _Perhaps since we are both magical...we could train together_ '

Yes indeed. Nigel was starting to like his new life in America.

* * *

 **And that's Supernatural Tuesday! :D Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the 'Siren Says' episode :D I am enjoying this so far, and hope that you are as well. Please review and thanks for reading. See you on the next chapter~!**


	3. Siren Says Part 1

**_Add A Wizard_**

 _ **Summary:**_ Jake is visited by a British exchange student and had bested Jake at his greatest talents...skateboarding and free-styling. Then came the picking of the Student Body President. And thus the rivalry builds...but could there be something more? Enter the Wizard-in-Training of Great Britain, Nigel Thrall.

 **Warnings:** Slash/Shounen Ai, many other pairings, OOCness, and possible AUish scenarios different from the show. Also, expect Disney corniness...because it's Disney. Duh.

 _ **A/n:**_ I think I made a booboo. I was looking at the list of the episodes and at the same time, watching the episodes on Watch Cartoons Online dot com...and I realized that I've skipped a few episodes *facepalms* MaaaaAan. I'm so sorry guys. So the episodes I missed were MAJOR ones too, like **The Love Cruise** and **Homecoming**. So since I've actually already written out this episode, I've decided to mess up the timelines a bit and skip a few episodes. Meaning that Nigel has never met Rose (and hopefully never will until Hong Kong Long). Also, I've decided that Rose isn't going to be a love rival for Nigel either. Nothing against Rose (THAT much) but yeah. Rose isn't going to remember for this one. She'll have her cameo, but no.

* * *

' _Perhaps I should start using the muggle alarms than using magical ones,_ ' Nigel thought with a groan as he blasted his alarming frog into a teaspoon and sat up in bed, rubbing his tired dark eyes. Looking at the time, he saw that he had to head to school now. With a click of his fingers, he was dressed, cleaned and ready to go.

It has been days since he came to America and was studying in the Filmore Middleschool, and he was getting used to the craziness that was 'mortal teen drama' and such. He was thankful that Jake was teaching him about 'street smarts', and that Trixie and even Spud, were managing to help out. Despite that, he was still confused at how the female populace seemed to always follow him and giggle, and his stuff vanishes and he could STILL hear them giggling. Perhaps they are sirens on land?

"I swear, they are like annoying bumblebees...Hm?" He then saw a dagger stuck to the kitchen wall with a note, "It looks like teacher left me a note," He pulled it off the wall and read it, then sighed, "Training again later...hopefully it would be the combat training I asked,"

Ever since the ogre incident, Nigel requested to up his magic training and place up defence lessons and such, so something like that could never happen again. Although, he didn't tell his teacher about the American Dragon. His teacher had a slight dislike towards dragons for some reason, but Nigel never was told why. So Nigel decided to keep it secret for now.

"Oh! I better get going. I promised Jake I would walk with him to school," He then clicked his fingers and soon was appearing near the Long residence. He knew where it was since he walked Jake home after school now a days, and from then on they walked back and forth to and from school. To Nigel, it was the gentleman thing to do...although for Jake, the first day it was 'Yo! I'm no damsel dude! I can walk home by myself thank you!' but was ignored. It was the day that Nigel also had the pleasure of meeting Haley Long.

Speaking of the two...

"-It's not stupid!" Haley was heard saying as the two siblings were walking out the door, and Nigel looked at them, "It's science! Paper, plus ink and girl's intuition, equals mystic truth," She then looked at the side to see two birds flying together, landing their them and tweeting and nuzzling together, "See?! Love is in the air! It's a sign!...Oh, hi Nigel!" Haley greeted with a cute smile.

"Good morning Ms. Haley," Nigel greeted charmingly and raised a brow, "What's this about love being in the air?"

"Ugh, ignore Haley, Nigel (I do anyways)," Jake rolled his eyes and followed his arms, "And besides, it's a coincidence," He was talking about the birds.

"Hey! My kiss and love balloons!" A man shouted as some lip shaped balloons passed them and was running after them.

Nigel blinked as he and Jake slowly looked at a smug looking Haley.

"Okay... _two_ coincidences," Jake murmured in denial.

"I dunno, Long, I think Ms. Haley is on to something," Nigel smirked, loving how he pressed Jake's buttons, "You might have a bright seer in your mist,"

Haley smiled happily at the praise as Jake rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Come on!" He gestured to the two, and soon the trio were walking together, Haley and Nigel mostly teasing Jake all the way.

* * *

"See ya Hales!" Jake waved goodbye as he and Nigel dropped Haley to her school, "Try not to be a smart-WAOH!"

"Jake!" Nigel called out as Jake bumped into someone and fell to the ground, "You alright mate?"

"Y-Yeah," Jake shook his head, and then sat up, looking at the person he bumped into, "Man I'm so sorry, I didn't see-WAH!"

Nigel blinked as he was confused on Jake's reaction but then looked at the fellow he bumped into and then chuckled inwardly. Standing there, was a blond tubby guy in a Cupid costume. Bow and arrows and everything.

"No prob dude," The guy smiled and was then pulling up a box he dropped and opened it, revealing to be some food products he was selling, "Care for a sample of Kernel Cupid's Cosmic Caramel Corn? You'll _fall in love_ with the flavor~!" He advertised and Jake chose this moment to run as Nigel followed, laughing.

"Oho, that was a good one!" Nigel spoke up as soon as they were far away from the enthusiastic guy, and Jake glared at him.

"Shut up, Thrall," He growled but then looked thoughtful, "Hmm, is there _really_ something to this whole 'girl's intuition' stuff?" He was mostly asking himself as he and Nigel walked together.

"Perhaps, you never know. From what I gather, Valentine's Day has that powerful magical affect with everyone, magical creature or not," Nigel shrugged but then saw that Jake wasn't listening to him and looked up to where Jake was looking. ' _What in the bloody devil's name is he looking at?_ ' He thought then blinked as he saw that there was an airplane flying passed a heartshaped cloud...making it look like an arrow was striking it. Cupid's arrow.

"Okay..." Jake murmured, "I'll call that a yes..."

Nigel nodded. Perhaps he wasn't off when he said that Haley _might_ have future seeing abilities.

* * *

"I mean, it's not like Rose is coming back anytime soon," Jake was speaking with both Trixie and Spud, Nigel trailing behind them moodily, "And even if she did, she's got no memory of what we used to have together,"

Nigel was trying to calm his magic down. He had heard stories about this Rose girl from Trixie, and even with not meeting her before the exchange program happened, he could already tell he would dislike her. Which was why he was very thankful that he was magical and on the American Dragon's side. Although, after re-thinking about the story of the Homecoming incident, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the petty jealousy he was feeling, and feel sorry for both Jake and Rose. This Rose was Jake's first love. And Nigel knew from experience that you could never forget your first love. So he didn't push further about the ex-Huntsgirl. He was just happy she was gone...and in a happy family that she wanted (Of course, he wasn't _that_ heartless to want her to be out of existence).

"Maybe Fate's telling me to move on, find someone new," Nigel heard Jake say and then smiled to himself.

' _Perhaps Haley's predicting skills isn't so far off after all,_ ' He thought happily as they reached their lockers.

"I dunno about fate, Jakie," Trixie began as she was looking excited, "But _I do know_ that your timing is all biscuits and gravy,"

Nigel almost didn't get her saying, but Jake seemed to wonder what Trix was up to.

"You and Mr. Double O'Seven here can be the first to sign up for a little 'something-something' my co-president Spud and I are putting together," She explained.

Spud was smiling then was unrolling one of the signs that he was carrying and made a 'TADA!' sound as he showed it to both Jake and Nigel.

"The...first annual Filmore Charity Bachelor Auction to support Hungry Puppies, and People Who Get Sick When They Play Video Games In A Moving Car?" Both the boys read out loud then looked to the beanie wearing boy in confusion.

"We couldn't agree to which cause was more worthy of support," Spud shrugged.

"It's a bachelor party guys! You just _sign up_ and the ladies will _line up,"_ Trixie was coaxing as Jake hummed a bit.

Nigel frowned at this and was about to decline, but then saw the calculating look of the dragon boy, who was looking out the window of the singing lovey birds, the floating kisses balloons and the heart shaped clouds. ' _Oh no..._ '

"I guess maybe there's no fighting it,"

' _No, no, no, no-_ '

Jake shrugged then grinned, as he looked to his friends, "Hook me up with a pen, Spud. Looks like Fate says it is a good day for love~!"

As the three were walking away, Nigel unintentionally let his magic summon the clouds to darken outside, as lightning struck the balloons as the sudden flaming leftover rubber were scaring the twitterpaded birds away.

* * *

And so, in the end, Nigel ended up agreeing to be in the Bachelor Auction. As degrading as he thought it was, Nigel had to keep an eye on Jake and possibly try and get someone _not_ to 'buy' him. Although, Trixie was smarter than she looked, because she ended up telling both him and Jake not to use magic to cheat in this bid. Because she will know...scarily _somehow._

"Scary like Teacher," Nigel murmured to himself as he fixed his tux.

"-Bring on the mens~" Trixie sounded from the stage and soon the curtains opened to reveal himself and the other boys of the school, the girls cheering and hollering like they were in a strip joint.

Nigel was on the other end of the line as Jake was FAR from him, who was shifting in place and grinning with brimming excitement. He hated this. He felt like a ridiculous show monkey, something that women find amusing to own a man like some sort of trophy.

' _How beneath me..._ ' He thought but had to remember his real goal here.

"Ya'll know the rules," Trixie announced, "Bid high baby! 'Cuz you'll get your guy for _one_ romantic week. He'll be carrying your books to class, cook you a candlelight dinner-"

"Save you from the jealous clutches of the secretly evil eye-patch twin that faked his own death and steal you away during Carnaval Season..." Spud interrupted as every female looked at him weirdly, but Spud just kept smiling, "Yeah, all my romantic research comes from Brazilian soap operas,"

"Aaaand..." Trixie took over with another smile, "At the end of the week, every couple gets a special invitation to our Black Tie Gala at the Manhattan Medieval Museum~"

"Or," Spud interrupted again, "as I call it: The Mmm~"

As the girls continued to look at him with silence, Jake had to facepalm at his friends silliness and Nigel chuckled.

"C'mon! Lemme hear that bling jingle jangle ladies~!" Trixie shouted after a minute, as the girls went wild, "'Cuz it's time to get your bids on~"

Nigel sighed as he then was first up and stepped under the spotlight and gulped as all eyes were on him. As Trixie was introducing him, he looked back to see what Jake was doing, and saw that he was looking out in the crowd nervously. ' _What's to be nervous about?...oh right, ladies **can** be frightening,_' He thought sympathetically.

"Nineteen dollars?" Trixie's voice cut off his thoughts as she tapped her foot and hummed at her microphone, "That's ALL the love you got for Mister Nigel Thrall of the UK?!" She then leaned over him and then handed the microphone to him, "Spit me some British, boyfriend~"

"I-I...U-um," Nigel's brain froze for a moment as he then said the first thing that came to mind, "...Parliament?"

Apparently that made all the females swoon over him dreamily.

"Nineteen!"

"Twenty!"

"TWENTY ONE!"

"Thirty dollars...I suppose, at least. Do you have exchange rates for pounds?" A soft British voice spoke in the crowd and everyone looked over to see a platinum blond girl with dark eyes, dressed in blue and her hair in a high pony tail.

Trixie blinked but then smiled as she then raised a hand, "ALRIGHT~ Thirty smack-a-roos going once~! Going twice~! SOLD! To the young lovely lady...um, what's your name honey?"

"Darcy...Darcy Malloy," The blond spoke with a cool smile as Nigel gulped.

' _Oh bugger...anyone but **her!**_ '

* * *

"What are you even _doing_ here Darcy?" Nigel asked once he and the girl were backstage, as the girl rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh please Nigey, as if you didn't know," Her hands folded over her heart with a dreamy look and smiled sweetly, "I thought maybe I could use a holiday in this...um, colourful country," She murmured as she was flipping her hair back.

Darcy Malloy was a witch that Nigel went to school with in Britain. Her family was pretty much a big deal in the English Community, her father being part of the High Wizardry Council and her mother a famous fashionista of Europe, both in the human AND magical world. Nigel's late parents were acquaintances with the Malloys, so it was natural that Nigel would be introduced to their only child. And Darcy was...pretty much spoiled, and your typical blonde, just with an accent. And apparently she had a MAJOR crush on Nigel ever since they've met. It was a shame that at the time, Nigel had his eyes on someone else.

"Go home, Darcy. Does Teacher even _know_ you're here?" He asked as Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Please, of course he doesn't. And he doesn't _have_ to know that I am here," Darcy snorted, hiding the fact she looked nervous.

Nigel had to smirk, "You realise that _I_ will have to be telling him that you're here, you know that right?"

He rolled his eyes as Darcy gulped, and soon he turned to watch from behind the curtains to see how the bid was going and to check on when Jake's turn was. His eyes widened as he ignored the frown-y glare from Darcy and saw Jake emerging from the stage to meet with whoever bought him. Nigel was so busy with the blonde girl, that he didn't see Jake's bidding.

And he was sort of miffed that the woman was the beautiful and popular Danika Honeycutt.

"So uh," He heard Jake say shyly, as Danika was looking away just as shy, "You and me huh?" Nigel had to gag at their sweetness, "Now how exactly is this supposed to-Woah!"

"Uh, 'cuse us for a sec, Ms. _Backstroke_ ~" Trixie told the Swimming Captain and pulled Jake away for a moment with Spud, and Nigel soon followed them, and Trixie was on Jake again, "I _saw_ what you did! YOU owe Vicky Finkling a romantic week, you cheap, shallow, lowdown, you, Ohhh!"

Nigel blinked as he looked to Jake for an explanation, but Jake ignored him.

"What?! Fate's trying to hook me up with a new boo. And that's _obviously_ Danika Honeycutt!"

Nigel's eye twitched for a moment.

Trixie scoffed, "Oh **_really?_** Well it looked to me that Fate was sweet on Vicky Finkling...'til SOMEBODY threw an origami Abe Lincoln up in it's grill! Do you know how broken hearted that poor girl must be?!"

' _Ah, so in the end, Jake **did** cheat,_' Nigel thought as he had the audacity to look at Jake with a disappointed frown.

"Salutations terrestrial lifeforms," One short girl in glasses and in some sort of Star Trek cosplay stepped forward, tilting her body to the left side as she walked.

"Uhhhh Vicky?" Trixie blinked as she watched the girl weirdly.

"I just wanted to give my blessing to the happy couple~" Vicky explained with an easy smile, a smile that Nigel was sort of uncomfortable with, "Muzzletoff~ Congratulasoni~ Grawk hazzah UGK UGK~ and all that!" She giggled.

"Uh," Jake blinked but then smiled back and tilted to the side as well like Vicky, "Thanks Vicky,"

"Ear Drainage," Vicky explained as she pointed at her ear, "I get the otitis externa _real_ bad,"

Nigel blinked as he then was tilting his body to the side like Vicky as well in amusement, "Really now?"

Vicky nodded her head, then heard some laser like alarms at her watch then smiled, "Oops~ Time for a leary left-o~" She exclaimed and then tilted to her other side, "Anyhowhitzer, let me talk to that lovely lady~" And then, Vicky was walking towards Danika.

Nigel straightened himself up as he then watched the girl for a moment, frowning a bit.

"She seems fine to me," Jake finally said.

"Indeed," Nigel agreed slowly.

Trixie snapped out of her weirded out spacing and faced Jake, "Oh Jakey!" She sighed, "You know _nothing_ about women! She's _obviously_ covering her pain in a masks of smiles and alien mumbo jumbo,"

"Is that how it is for American girls?" Nigel asked as he looked back at Danika tilting her body to the side like Vicky with smiles.

"Not always," Trixie replied then huffed, "What is it with you boys looking past surface appearances!"

 _Funny, most British girls would be vengeful about being cheated like that,_ Nigel thought as he then was sensing Darcy's anger on the other side of the room, _Or is that just Darcy?_

Nigel had tuned out Trixie and Spud's talking then focused on Danika walking back to Jake after her talk with Vicky.

"So," The captain of the swimming club spoke with a smile, "Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great!" Jake smiled but then looked blank for a moment and then swooned, "So... _pretty pretty..."_

The British male raised a brow, "Er, Long? You alright?"

" _So..."_ Jake murmured then was pumping his fists in the air and cheering out loud then was running out the doors.

"JAKE!" Nigel shouted and rushed outside after him, followed by Trixie and Spud.

Nigel had come out just in time to see Jake _dragon up_ and flying around like a fool.

 _What the devil is wrong with him!?_ Nigel thought then heard Jake's shouts of joy, almost making his stomach drop.

"I'M IN LOVE! I'M IN LOVE~!" Jake proclaimed as he was spinning around a tree and dancing into the streets still shouting on the top of his lungs.

Nigel then panicked as he then saw a bus coming the American Dragon's way, and soon was rushing towards the love struck reptile and pushed him out of the way and landed together on the other side of the road, Jake turning back into his human form. Trixie and Spud called out to them in worry and fear, rushing over to them as the bus skidded and the driver checking on them before driving away angrily.

"Are you insane Long?!" Nigel shouted at him with a glare as Jake groaned and was shaking his head.

"What the heck just happened?!" Trixie exclaimed, as she and Spud checked the two over.

"I...I don't know," Jake held his head as he was looking around in a daze.

Nigel frowned at this but then blinked as he smelt something familiar in the air.

... _Magical Sea Water?_

* * *

 ** _End of Part One of Siren Says._ Awright I'll try and get part two in the works pretty soon, hopefully it will be done by Saturday Night, since I'm also working on my other stories and trying to update the ones I really need to :3 But anyways, yeah, next chapter will try and get Jake's side of the rest of the episode with some Nigel thoughts too :3 Anyways, I gave the girl that won Nigel in the auction a name and characterization just for the sake of the story xD anyways, reviews are always appreciated, thank you those that enjoy the story, especially **Phoenix P, Jordan, Ruon jian, Night-Chan-DragonEyes, Cyborg8981 **and** Eclipse130. **You guys rock! :D Thanks for reading~**


End file.
